The Ben 10 Crew Meet the Real Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Goldie and Biena meet a childhood myth who's actually real! When he pays the girls a visit, things get quite ticklish!


**An original fluffy story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Goldie and Biena were just talking about another Ben 10 story they were going to do. They wanted to do an extra special tickle story.

"Who should we have to tickle the girls?" Biena asked.

"Maybe one of the aliens?" Goldie thought outloud.

"Or maybe we could just have them meet a tickle monster?"

"A tickle monster? There's no such thing."

"Yeah I know, but it would be cool if a tickle monster did exist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then we could learn all kinds of new tickle methods to cheer people up." Goldie laughed, now gently tickling Biena and making her laugh.

"I think I've learned a lot from you." Biena laughed, now gently tickling Goldie and making her squeak. "But if a real tickle monster did exist, I would be terrified."

"Me too. Wonder what a tickle monster even looks like."

"You think he may be like one of the aliens in the Ben 10 series?"

"Maybe…or maybe it's just a story. No tickle monsters could really exist."

* * *

Little did they know, a creature was sticking his head through a portal that led to another realm. He had been watching the girls for a while and he was very interested in their conversation.

"No tickle monster hmmm?" He chuckled, now arching a handsome brow.

"Your Highness, surely you won't be talking to those creatures!"

"Humans…they are called humans and I do wish to speak with them." He said, now watching them a bit more.

"But that is forbidden! No one from another realm has ever had contact with someone from another realm!"

"But they are afraid of our existence. Surely we do not want others to fear us." The prince said, now turning and looking at his associate. "I want to meet these humans. I have been in the Earth realm before. Why do you think they know about legends of the tickle monster? The monster they speak of is me."

And with that, he squeezed himself through the portal and began to crawl on his hands and legs towards the girls.

They girls had already gotten ready for bed and were discussing some bullies that had been bothering them for a while. At one point, Biena had tears running down her face, making the creature look concerned.

"She is…crying. Yes, that is what humans call it. Crying." He said, now inching closer. Goldie was trying to console her friend since bullies made them both upset, but while she was doing so, she felt like they were being watched.

"Biena, did you hear something?"

"N-No."

"I thought I heard GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goldie yelled in horror as the large red creature now crouched behind them. He had on only a black sash and a loincloth like garment that covered him for modesty.

"Wait!" He said, now trying to dive for them, but both girls scrambled and pounced on him and threw a blanket over him to pin him down. Soon, he was on his stomach with both girls sitting on his back.

"M-M-M-MONSTER!" Goldie screamed.

"Call someone! Get help!"

"No wait!" came the muffled response under the blanket and the minute the girls pulled out their cell phones, the phones became hot and unusable as he used his power to stop them! They couldn't call anyone! "There is no need to be afraid!"

"He's gonna kill us I know it!" Biena yelled in panic.

"Biena, now why would I harm you?" came an amused chuckle.

"What?! The monster knows my name!"

"Oh I know much more about both of you. And I am no ordinary monster. I am the tickle monster!" He chuckled, now sticking his bum up and startling the girls. His tail came from under the blanket and began tickling Biena around her neck and ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She said, swatting at the tail.

"Tickle tickle tickle," He mused playfully, now sticking his head out of the blanket to see them. "Come now, you both can't keep me trapped under here forever."

Both girls were startled at seeing his green eyes, pointed ears, red skin, and pointed fangs. But in a strange sort of way, he was almost…handsome.

"Now how about letting me up?" He asked, now arching a playful brow.

"No way! This must be a costume! Tickle monsters don't exist!" Goldie said, now pulling his ears.

"Hey! Release my ear young human!" He said, now growling in pain.

"Or at least wash off the paint!" She said, now getting a wet cloth and rubbing it up and down his tail.

"Hey! Come now! You're tickling me now!" He chuckled, now wiggling his tail and trying to get free. Now the girls were convinced. He was the real tickle monster!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN! He's the real tickle monster!" Goldie commanded.

"Right behind you!" Biena said. But both couldn't get far as he grabbed their ankles and pinned them down, now releasing himself from the blanket.

"Stop! You both aren't going anywhere!" He said, now putting a hand on each side of them and pinning them under him. "Now come now. I am not going to harm you both. I have been watching you from my realm and you both seem a bit distressed because of…bullies as you call them."

Both girls looked at each other and back at him and nodded, causing him to smile.

"And so, I came to not only meet you but to cheer you up. You may call me the Tickle Monster if you wish." He smiled. He then began using one set of hands to tickle the girl's ears and then one set to tickle their stomachs.

"GAH! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Goldie begged.

"Why? I am only beginning," He smiled, now using his tail to tickle Biena on her feet and his claws to tickle Goldie up and down her ribs! "Cootchie Cootchie coo girls!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEEHEHEHEHEHET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Biena begged.

"Not so fast," He said, now leaning down and blowing raspberries in her neck and nibbling on her ears.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA! HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Biena said, now blushing because of his close body contact. Meanwhile, Goldie was trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't. C'mere my tickle bug," He said, now grabbing her and pulling her on his lap. He then changed his fingers into long vine-like appendages and they began swirling around her belly button!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Goldie said, now gently pushing on his chest.

"One more thing…tickle tickle tickle. How ticklish you are," He said, now wiggling his vine-like finger in Biena's stomach too.

"HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAP!" Biena begged, now struggling to get free.

Now noticing the girl's faces were bright red, he let them go and held them on his lap.

"Easy…now listen…is there a reason to fear the tickle monster now?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess you're not so bad."

"Oh yeah. Well, if I see you both upset again, I will return." He said, now pulling them closer to him.

"I think it's great you exist! So you're the tickle monster that parents tease about with their kids!"

"Yes, the very same. Only…I don't show myself often. I am often invisible. I have shown myself before but it is very rare." He said.

"Can you change your appearance? Many people say that they have seen big furry tickle monsters or other kinds of tickle monster? Goldie asked eagerly.

"Well, I can change. It depends on the person. I take on a fluffier appearance with children. But with older individuals, such as you two, I show you the way I am." He smiled.

"Awesome!" Biena smiled.

"This is great!" Goldie laughed.

The girls could only marvel and begin to ask their new friend questions. Who knew the one and only tickle monster was real and in their house!

* * *

 **guestsurprise What did you think?**

 **Oh and newbeinovelistRD, I looked up the story about My Pet Monster and it's cute! I saw some of it and it was funny and adorable! :) Thanks for the tip!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I loved this story, guestsurprise! Awesome job as always! And I'm glad you like My Pet Monster! It's a cute show ^^**

 **Oh! You should a story where the tickle monster tickles Ben! It'll be hilarious! XD**


End file.
